Jealousy
by yuikshiro
Summary: So Akihito got an email from Fei Long and Asami just happened to see it. What will Akihito punishment be for this? Read to find out more!
1. Punishment

Disclaimer:

I don't own Finder or Akihito or Asami which I wish I did but sadly I don't

Summary:

Akihito got an email from Fei Long when Asami was looking. What will Akihito punishment be for this mistake?

* * *

Jealousy

Punishment

* * *

Akihito woke up to find that he was chained up. He wasn't that surprise about that considering his lover is Asami. He lifted his head to turn to see that Asami was up and ready.

"Hey Asami! Why the hell did you Handcuff me!" The young photographer yelled at the men.

Stopping what he was doing Asami looked over to the boy giving him a glare "This is your punishment for talking to Fei Long." He said like it was nothing.

Flash back*

Akihito was on the computer wanting to show Asami a new game that he found. That was then when his email popped up saying he had a new email from Fei Long.

Let's just say Asami picked Akihito up from the computer and took him to the bedroom where he fucked him all night long.

"It was just an email no need to get jealous over it!" Akihito said back

Asami looked at the boy and smirked. He walked over to Akihito said and sat down. The younger men didn't show an ounce of fear till he saw Asami put something in his mouth then capture his lips. Making him open his mouth Akihito swallowed whatever Asami gave him.

"What the *cough*hell*cough* was that!"

"It's a pill to make you all hot and bothered" Asami smirked then pulled off the covers showing Akihito's erection "And it's fast acting" Asami then teased Akihito little buddy

"ahh noo dont do ahh" was what came out of the young boys mouth as the older men continued to tease his dick. After a few minutes Asami stopped making Akihito whimper.

"I see you liked my teasing" He smirked " I'll be back later but if you really want me here" Asami placed Akihito cell phone where he could reach it " Call me and beg for it."

* * *

Wow so I might make this a longer one if I get good review on it if not it will stop right here, thought I do wonder if Akihito call Asami so he could get some pleasure XD ...

Well you know what to do so

REVIEW!


	2. Akihito

Disclaimer:

I don't own Finder or Akihito or Asami which I wish I did but sadly I don't, but if I did...Akihito wouldn't be able to even stand if I did

Summary:

Akihito got an email from Fei Long when Asami was looking. What will Akihito punishment be for this mistake?

* * *

Jealousy

Torcher

* * *

Akihito looked at the cell phone. Asami left a hour ago, but to was an hour of pure pain to Akihito! Not being able to do something about his erection. He tried moving to help, but it didn't work.

"Damn you perverted jealous old man!" Akihito yelled out in the empty room.

Why did Feilong's email have to pop up at that moment in time! For god sake Feilong is just as much as a sadist as Asami. He didn't even get to read the email when Asami grabbed him.

For Akihito just thinking of Feilong and Asami, made him think of the time at the hot-springs were they both fucked the shit out of his ass and mouth. Thinking of that in turn made him even harder. Whatever Asami gave him it was working to well.

"I can't do this! Fuck you Asami!" the boy yelled out getting ready to call the asshole himself. Then it occurred to Akihito if he called he be playing into the man's hands. He just laid there on the bed for a moment then he started to smell Asami sent it just made it worse for him thinking of that man.

"Why does he have to be so god damn possessive" Akihito yelled again well struggling to get untied, but like every thing else it made him harder as he moved. He really wish he could just jack off and get it over with, but with what Asami gave him he doubted that would help him. He needed Asami deep inside him to help.

The young photographer look at the cell once more. "Damn you to hell Asami for making me like this!" He then grabbed the cell and pushed speed dial calling the perverted bastard with a sigh. He needed it right now, he only hoped Asami didn't take his sweet time coming back.

* * *

So I decided to write ch for this! Yay! right? Next will be another ch then the last one I think I don't know right now but you guys did demand a ch! So please let me hide away for a few weeks no?

Review if you don't want me to hide for a few weeks !


	3. The call

Disclaimer:

I don't own Finder or Akihito or Asami which I wish I did but sadly I don't

Summary:

Akihito got an email from Fei Long when Asami was looking. What will Akihito punishment be for this mistake?

* * *

Jealousy

The call

* * *

Asami looked at his phone well it vibrated on the table. He smirked, the boy just couldn't handle himself. He chuckled making his subordinates fear for whoever Asami was thinking about well he chuckled.

"Sir aren't you going get that?" said one of his people.

"No not at the moment, now lets get down to business shall we men." Asami smirk as he continued on.

*Flying Rainbows to Akihito!*

"DAMN THAT STUPID BASTARD! FINE THEN IF YOU WANNA PLAY IT THAT WAY!" Akihito was be on pissed and horney. How dare Asami ignore him, he was the one who put him in this mess in that first place.

"He probably thinks if I'm desperate enough I'll call back...I have an idea that will make that bastard come here! Akihito said evilly to himself then he call Asami again this time he hoped Asami would answer.

*Everything Gay to Asami!*

"Please Asami-sama we will get the deliver there fast just give us one more chance!" a lowly men said bowing to Asam, before the lord said anything to decide this man's fate he cell phone vibrated yet again.

Asami smirked "You will only have this one chance, screw it up and you're dead now leave" The man bowed then left quickly as the drug lord answered his cell.

"Hello." Asami purred then looked at his bodyguard and dismissed them.

* * *

I just wanna say if you want more keep reviewing it put me in a good mood Mawhaha you all want more don't you! Well get to the review my minions! ...I'm power hungry... Or I'm just a sadistic person that likes to see readers suffer because of a cliffhanger...

Review if you want more!


	4. Teasing

Disclaimer:

I don't own Finder or Akihito or Asami which I wish I did but sadly I don't, but if I did...Akihito wouldn't be able to even stand if I did

Summary:

Akihito got an email from Fei Long when Asami was looking. What will Akihito punishment be for this mistake?

* * *

Jealousy

Teasing

* * *

"Hello." Asami purred then looked at his bodyguard and dismissed them.

"Asami-_sama I need you" _Akihito said with a huskily.

"Oh? You need me? What do you need me for?" Asami said into the phone with a smirk.

"_I need you to fuck me and fuck me hard, unless you don't want to, I can always see if Feilong is in town." _

With that said Asami had a frown on his face "Feilong can't satify that sluty body of yours can he" the older man got up from his desk and walked out of the office to go to his car. He was going teach his lover that he is his.

_"Maybe he can't, but you're not coming fast enough so maybe-"_

Akihito was cut off

"I'll be there in a minute brat" Asami growled into the phone well getting in his car and started the engine. "I'll be there now you better be prepared for my punishment my little Akihito" Asami then chuckled then hung up the phone as he started to drive to his apartment.

*Flying monkeys to Akihito the brat*

Akihito smirked when Asami hung up on him. He was finally going get relief, but also he probably won't be able to stand for a week or two. Was it worth it? To Akihito it was; well for the moment anyways.

* * *

I hate to say this but sometimes I just can't write! I need inspiration! Or someone to threaten me if I don't write... Yeah that what I need someone to check on me and tell me to write and finish all my unfinished work! Haha Like that will happen

Review if you dare~


	5. A Chill

Disclaimer:

I don't own the viewfinder manga or anything just the plot that comes out of my sick sick mine

Summary:

So Akihito calls Asami to 'beg of it' when he actually teases Asami to get him to come to him faster

* * *

Jealousy

A Chill

* * *

Feilong felt a chill down his spine as he was doing some paperwork.

"Feilong-sama are you okay?" Tao asked looking at his master.

"It was just a chill.. thought it makes me feel sorry for Akihito for some reason.."

"Well maybe we should call and check on him!" Tao said cheerfully pulling out his cell phone.

"He gave you his number?" Feilong questioned

"Yup!" Tao smiled then handed the cell phone to Feilong.

*RAINBOW GAYNESS TO Akihito!*

"That asshole better hurry" Akihito sighed

"I'm an asshole, I'm I?" Asami whispered in Akihito's ear.

"Asami!"

"Call me Asami-sama~ like you called me earlier" Asami said as he bit Akihito ear.

"Asami-_sama. _Is that what you want?"

"Hmm" Asami slipped his hand down to Akihito's ass.

* * *

So lets just say I got a threatening review...YOU DON'T WHERE I LIVE! so hahaa !~ You can't get me Just try to make me work!

Review if you think you can stalk me :p


End file.
